L'Ange Déchus
by Altaryas
Summary: L'amour entre anges et humains est formellement interdit. "Je ne peux t'atteindre, je ne peut t'atteindre, je ne suis pas autorisée à t'atteindre." Mais lorsque que Rin décidera alors de franchir le pas et d'aller se confronter au Diable, le bonheur lui viendra peut-être enfin.


Une grande maison de campagne, des hectares d'agriculture, un ranch avec plus d'une vingtaine de chevaux, une rivière qui abritent plus d'une dizaine d'espèces de poissons, une seule personne gère tout cela chaque jour, un jeune homme âgée d'à peine 14 ans. Ce jeune homme est habillé d'un haut blanc et jaune, d'un veste bleu turquoise allant très bien avec ses yeux, un brassard jaune au poignet droit, un pantalon bleu avec deux lanières jaunes qui dépasses, un casque noir et jaune relié à un baladeur de musique, des partitions de chant éparpillés un peu de partout sur le lit, blond, yeux bleu turquoise, air sérieux, cet homme bien qu'il soit jeune travaille dur pour vivre, et a coter de tout ce dur labeur, sa seule occupation est le chant. Son nom : Len .

Il se préoccupe que de deux choses dans sa vie : sa voix et ses bêtes.

Dans un endroit non lointain, une jeune fille ravissante munies d'une paire d'aile observait le monde au delà des nuages. Malgré ses yeux rouges, son ruban, sa jupe et ses bottes noires, son haut blanc avec des petites collerettes rouges, une cravate sang avec une rose noire dessiné au bout et un brassard son bras gauche, cette petite blonde est très gentille et chanceuse. Son nom : Rin.

Elle se rappelle de ce jour elle devait être jugé pour savoir si elle devait allé dans les bas-fond de la terre ou les cieux de ce monde. Le Diable et L'ange protecteur de cette fille étaient tout aussi hésitant, finalement elle a était accepter par l'Ange bien que son style reste Démon. Ses ailes sont blanches et elle se bat dans l'endroit où elle est pour ce faire accepter, mais personne ne l'apprécie. Elle reste donc seule, chaque jour. Depuis son arrivée elle va dans un endroit, dans un sanctuaire où de l'au-delà, elle pouvait voir la terre, mais qu'une seul et unique région. Cette région remplissait le cœur de l'Ange de joie. Chaque jour elle observait quelque chose de précis, un regard doux se lisait dans ses yeux, depuis 7 ans elle l'observe chaque jour. Bien qu'âgée de 14 ans, Rin a le droit d'être amoureuse, mais d'un humain est un péché impardonnable !

 __ _C'est une pensée qui ne peut disparaître  
Au moins, dans mon sommeil, dans mes rêves, je pourrais t'aimer  
Ce qui me rend désireux de dévoiler mon cœur, est-ce mon auto-satisfaction ?_ __

Len finit de répéter son chant. Il se leva alors et regarda l'heure, il était 19H30. Notre ami sortit alors de chez lui et alla s'occuper de ses chevaux, pailler les box, donner le fourrage, les granules, des carottes découpés, soignés les malades et tout ce qui faut faire étant palefrenier. Le travail est assez rapide, il prends pas plus de deux ou trois heures. Une fois terminé, il rentra chez lui et s'endormit directement sur son lit. Il songeait... pensait.. réfléchissait... étudiait... calculait... examinait... se concentrait... se ruminait... Il se secoua la tête pour arrêter ! Cela lui prenait les neurones ! Il avait tout de quoi pour être heureux ! Une maison, des animaux, la liberté, de l'argent, une vie ! Pourquoi alors il ressentait ce sentiment de vide dans son cœur... C'est vrai... il se sentait seul, dépourvus de sentiments fraternel, il n'a jamais été au contact d'humains... Né de force, Len a été abandonnés alors qu'il n'avait que cinq mois, il fut élever jusqu'à ses trois ans par une jeune fille, qui mourut à cause d'un homme malveillant qui voulait tuer toute la famille de cette maison. Depuis, il vit seul, il a réussit à apprendre à parler et écrire tout seul en lisant des livres, puis quand il reçut un cadeau, un beau matin devant sa porte, il avait sortit pleins de choses électroniques. Heureusement qu'il y avait de l'électricité, il put alors brancher un ordinateur et écouter pour la première fois de sa vie : la musique. À sept ans, il perfectionna alors sa voix pour chanter comme ceux qu'il admirait, il créa même ses propres chansons et mélodies ! Depuis, cela va faire sept ans que Len chante, danse sans jamais vouloir ce faire connaître. Trois sentiments sont nés de cet acte : La joie, la tristesse et la colère.

Elle regardait la maison jour et nuit, ne dormait presque jamais, elle était vraiment amoureuse. Mais à cause d'une stupide loi les anges ne peuvent pas être amoureux d'un humain ! Et pourquoi elle ressent cela alors ? Est-ce volontaire ? Elle connaissait dans le moindre détails le jeune homme, même quand elle dormait Rin rêvait de lui. « un mètre cinquante six, quarante sept kilos, quatorze ans... » Elle se répéter souvent son physique, elle l'aimait vraiment, ne pourrait pas passer une journée sans penser à lui. Quand elle se promène dans les rues du peuples elle entends des propos qu'elle n'aimait pas : « Il paraît que cette fille était humaine ! » « Un humain ? J'aurais dis un démon ! » « Non seulement un démon, mais la fille du diable ! » « Vous avez vus ses ailes en plus ? Trop courte pour un Ange ! »

 _~Juste penser à toi est devenu la possession de quelqu'un d'autre  
C'est comme si j'aggripais ma poitrine et prenais ma respiration  
Cela ne peut arriver...  
Ce n'est pas supposer arriver ~_

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. Chaque nuit il fit le même rêve, il rêve de cette ombre aux ailes blanches ! Mais chaque nuit elles deviennent de plus en plus noire, puis elle se déplument et la peau se décompose. Il ne reste plus que cette ombre, avec pour voler, des ailes squelettiques. L'ombre, quand à elle, se modifiait elle aussi, les habits semblait ne pas être les mêmes. Il se réveilla en sueur, il venait de faire encore ce rêve ! Mais il était très différents, tout était fait de flammes, de sang et au milieux cette ombre qui s'approchait de lui avec une démarche qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il regarda l'heure, quatre heures du matin, il souffla et pour se calmer il sortit de chez lui pour aller vers la crique du requin. La mer qui s'étendait en face de lui était très belle. D'un bleu magnifique et légèrement rosé grâces aux rayons de l'aube, elle semblait être aussi seule et désolé que Len. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que cette... » il ne sut quoi dire après, il se remémora l'ombre en fermant ses yeux. Il l'analysa... il voyait, des cheveux court aux reflets vert pâle, des yeux bleu-vert et une tenue blanche... Il soupira et s'étala sur le sable encore froid, il songeait à ces questions : « Pourquoi m'apparaît-elle ? Qui est-elle surtout... » puis il finit par s'assoupir.

Elle se baladait sur la plage de ce monde. Cette jeune fille marchait vers la crique du requin sans vraiment s'en rendre compte... Elle vit alors au loin un jeune homme allongé par terre, cet adolescent, elle le connaissait bien que trop !

 _~Je ne peux t'atteindre...  
Je ne suis pas autorisé à t'atteindre  
Même si je peux t'atteindre à une telle distance, tu sembles toujours si loin ~_

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et le regarda avec une pupille tendre et douce. Elle se souviens alors d'être allé en dessous de la mer de nuages, se faire capturer par les gardiens de la terre et se faire escorter chez les Démons... Elle avait reconnus le sien, mais il ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Rin fut amenée directement en face du grand, du méchant, du plus machiavélique Démon, le Diable ! « Pourquoi est-ce qu'une Ange comme toi viens dans mon royaume ? » avait-il dit avec une voix tellement grave que s'en était insupportable. « Je... je voudrais retourner sur la terre ferme. » répondit-elle avec beaucoup de courage. Le Diable rigola à plein poumons, il n'en revenais pas ! « Et pourquoi fais-tu appelle à moi ? » demanda t-il en espérant qu'elle revienne sur ses pas. Il fut plus étonné de voir que la jeune Ange c'est avancé un peu plus avec détermination. « Car vous êtes le seul à pourvoir le faire ! » cria t-elle presque. « Je m'y oppose ! » dit une voix qui survola l'assemblé. C'est Rinto, le démon de Rin quand elle était humaine, « Rin, c'est de la folie, ne fais pas ça ! » cria t-il avec peur. « Je n'ai aucune suggestion à recevoir de toi, Rinto. Tu n'es plus mon Démon, je suis mon propre maître, juste une... Ange Déchus. » Ses ailes commencèrent alors à se modifier. De blanc à Noir, de plumée et dénudée, de chair à os, ses ailes n'étaient plus que squelettiques. Le Diable fut abasourdi de l'Ange. Il accepta alors sa demande mais il imposa ses règles...

Le jeune homme se réveilla finalement une heure et demi plus tard. Ouvrant ses yeux, il s'asseyait. Regardant la mer, il songeait... Il voulut se lever mais il fut stopper par se qui semblait être une main. Il glissa son regard vers la racine de ce membre puis il arriva à un visage, un visage qui semblait rayonner aux rayons du soleil levant. Il l'a secoua légèrement et la belle au bois... ou plutôt la belle à la plage dormante, cette dernière ouvra ses yeux et fixa longuement Len avant de se lever . Il était abasourdis, une fille a dormis à côté de lui alors qu'il...''WHAT ?'' pensa t-il. Len se leva à son tour et commença à partir sans rien dire, il n'avait jamais été confronté ou préparé à ce genre de situation. « Mon nom est Gurin, sa signifie Vert de là où je viens. » avait-elle dis avec tant de douceur dans sa voix que Len fut déstabilisé et s'arrêta. « Moi c'est Len... » sa voix était confuse, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dis son prénom à une parfaite inconnue ! « Je... Je suis désolée de m'être assoupie à côté de toi, je... » elle cherchait ses mots afin de s'excuser mais Len se tourna vers elle et s'en approcha. ''Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Suis-je devenu fou ?'' il la regarda avec sincérité. « Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû m'assoupir ici. » sa voix avait changer en quelques secondes, elle était de craintive et confuse, à charmante et douce. ''Je dois être en train de rêver, c'est ça c'est un rêve !'' il avait beau se le dire, son âme avait bien changer.

''Je parle avec lui, quel bonheur ! Mais pourquoi cette voix ?'' Gurin en fut charmée. « Heu..je... »hésita t-elle, la voix de Len l'avait embrouillée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire... de plus elle sentait fortement que Len la fixait. Gurin était habillé de façon très jolie, elle avait un tout petit haut blanc et noir, laissant son ventre totalement à l'air, un petit short noir, des ruban roses qui entoures des froufrous blanc un peu de partout, un tissus long qu'elle tient avec ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient vert clair, ses yeux bleu-vert, un ruban en forme d'oreilles de lapin relié à un casque, tout deux blanc.

Leurs cœurs semblaient battre à l'unisson, chacun ressentait de l'attirance vers l'autre. Ce sentiment, cette chose qui fait battre leurs cœur, cette affection caché qu'ils essayent de se faire comprendre, cette amitié qui en est plus, ils ne peuvent se le dirent.. Ils ont trop peur de la réaction de l'autre... Ils se quittèrent en disant un simple Au-revoir. Puis les jours suivants, ils se revirent au même endroit, ils firent un peu plus ample connaissance, puis chaque soir c'était passé d'un simple « Au-revoir ! » à un « À demain ! ». Sept jours passent, trois semaines s'écoulèrent, deux mois circulèrent. La fameuse Gurin, qui est en faite Rin, et Len se rapprochent de plus en plus, ils deviennent de très bon amis, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, aucun des deux faisait quelque chose sans l'autre...

 _~Ta voix mature et profonde  
Ta belle peau blanche et cristalline  
Avec notre comportement enfantin, le rythme s'accélérait  
Cela ne veut pas s'arrêter, cela ne peut s'arrêter~_

La nuit tomba rapidement, il était heureux depuis un certain moment, bien plus heureux qu'avant. Mais une chose troubler son esprit... « Qui est-elle ? » il connaissait son nom, son caractère, son âge, ses goût, ses humeurs et plein d'autres chose. Mais d'où venait-elle ? Où sont ces parents ? Personne ne le savait...

Pour elle, se fut une nuit très agité, dans son dos il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Se mettant dos à une glace, regardant entre sa colonne vertébrale et ses omoplates, elle fut prise de peur. « Non, pas maintenant ! » se disait-elle. Et pourtant... « Tu as trois mois, si au bout de trois mois tu ne t'es pas unis avec ce jeune homme, tes ailes squelettiques réapparaîtrons et ton apparence reprendra sa forme originel. » la conditions principale du Diable... les os bougeaient de plus en plus vite, puis dans un filet de sang et crie de souffrance, deux pics apparaissent. Le sang coulait tout le long de son dos, plus il y avait du sang, plus les ailes sortaient, et les cris s'intensifiaient.

Pris de peur pour la jeune femme, il descendit les escalier, alluma la lumière et ne vit que du sang par terre. La crainte s'intensifia, l'anxiété qu'il éprouvait lui fit imaginer une chose horribles... plus tôt dans sa jeunesse a jeune dame qui s'occupait de lui à été froidement assassiné par un homme fou. « Est-ce qu'une personne du même genre est venus s'en prendre à Gurin ? » pensa t-il avant de sortir. Il remarqua en se calmant un peu que les gouttes de sang menaient un chemin. Il les suivit et remarqua que sa allait vers la crique du requin. Il courut, courut, courut, a en perdre haleine. Il arriva alors et les premiers rayons de soleil s'allumèrent.

Elle était allongé, là sur de la poudre, remplis de son sang. Ses cris se multiplièrent, ses ailes ne cessèrent de pousser. La douleur est dû car elles sortaient lentement. Elle se releva avec difficulté, leva la tête vers l'aube qui se pointait à l'horizon. « Que vais-je devenir... » murmura t-elle. « Que..vais..je... » haletant-elle. « QUE VAIS-JE DEVENIR MAINTENANT ? » cria t-elle à l'horizon avec énormément de souffrance et tristesse. « DIABLE ! REPONDS ! » elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle baissa sa tête avant que sa figure si souffrante soient remplis de larmes...de flux sanguin. Ses yeux furent submergé de cette couleur et redevinrent comme avant. Ses habits s'illuminaient d'une lumière noir puis se changer en mode plutôt gothique...

« QUE VAIS-JE DEVENIR MAINTENANT ? » les mots qu'ils avait entendus. Il courut alors sur la plage et vis Gurin sur le sable. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?'' il fixait son dos, ces deux excroissances qui poussent laissant couler du sang en abondance. « DIABLE ! REPONDS ! » avait-elle crier avec tant de douleur, ''Le Diable ? Comment ça ?'' Il vit alors les habits de la jeune femme s'illuminer d'un couleur étrangement noire et alors ses cheveux devinrent jaune, ses habits noir dans un style gothique, ses yeux prenait la couleur de son sang, il fut totalement surpris de la transformation de son amie, celle qui était toujours là depuis plus de trois mois pour lui, pourquoi alors se changement si... direct ?

 _~Je ne peux t'atteindre...  
Je ne peux t'atteindre..._

 _Je ne suis pas autorisé à t'atteindre~_

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il se mit à appeler, mais aucune réponse, tout ce sang le rendait presque malade, Len s'avança vers Gurin, continuant de crier son prénom, mais elle fit semblant de pas l'entendre, comme si ce n'était pas son nom d'origine. Pourquoi lui avait-elle mentit jusque là ? Pourquoi avoir caché son identité ? Tant de questions, aucunes réponses... « Gurin... Pourquoi ? GURIN ! »

« GURIN ! » entendait-elle depuis tout à l'heure, elle savait très bien que c'était lui, mais elle ne voulait pas confronter au regard inquiet, rejetant, triste et coléreux de Len... Elle resta immobile, son cœur batailler pour lui faire entendre raison, mais son âme ne voulait rien savoir... Elle avait qu'une seule envie réellement, c'est de retourner voir le Diable et de lui demander... « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis condamné à rester ici... DIABLE ! TU M'AS TRAHIE, TU ES FIER ? LÂCHE ! » cria t-elle puissamment à la mer. « Si j'avais seulement un peu plus de puissance... je t'aurai tuer, toi le Diable, Rinto mon démon, Lenka mon Ange et tout ceux qui m'ont connus ! » elle marqua un temps d'attente, se releva déployant ses ailes, laissant le sang accumulé au creux du dos, se déverser jusqu'au pieds, atteignant le sol sablonneux... Elle tourna son regard vers Len, qui continuait désespérément de l'appeler, la tristesse l'envahie, l'humilité pris possession...

 _~Les valeurs morales tombaient, j'entretenais ce désir de tuer  
Ma tristesse mouillaient mes joues, est-ce parce que j'avais compris un fait altéré ?  
Ces lèvres qui appelaient mon nom  
La personne qui était auparavant mon voisin ~_

Effrayé, il ne s'attendait pas à tel comportement de la jeune femme, elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi criait-elle à ses personnes, quelques temps auparavant, ont lui aurait dis que les Anges Déchus, les Anges et les Démons existaient, il ne l'auraient pas crus. « Gurin...non...Toi l'Ange Déchus, pourquoi... pourquoi ? » demanda t-il avec du courage ans un fond de tristesse infinie qui semblait se déverser depuis une cascade faisant couler son cœur, ralentissant sa respiration comme s'il était sur le point de...mourir. « Len... J'étais une Ange, je n'étais pas respectait a cause de mon comportement, j'étais haï parce que je commettait des péchés, personne ne me parler même pas Lenka qui était mon Ange quand j'étais encore une humaine... Puis un jour j'ai regardé dans un lac du sanctuaire sacrée... et j'ai vue une gigantesque maison, pleins de chevaux heureux, des récoltes appétissantes et puis un jeun homme magnifique, mon cœur battait que pour lui, chaque nuit il hantait mes rêves, mais jamais je n'avait l'audace, ni même le courage de lui parler...tout ça parce que j'étais un Ange... » Len écarquillait ses yeux, il n'en revenait vraiment pas, cette jeune femme sous forme d'humaine, qu'il a connus pendant trois mois, jours pour jours, était un Ange de toute beauté, alors pourquoi...Il allait poser la question mais Rin continua. « Alors, il y a trois mois, j'ai traversée la mer de nuages, je me suis faite attrapée par les gardes terrestre et amenée dans les profondeur de la terre, voir le Diable, j'ai passer un pacte avec lui... « Si tu arrives à t'unir avec ce garçon avant que trois moi ne s'écoulent, tu redeviendra une humaine, cependant, si tu échoues tes ailes repousseront et tu sera amenée en Enfer ! Je ne demande que ton cœur en échange... » m'avait-il promis... seulement, voilà, j'ai été incapable d'avouer mes sentiments, incapable de respecter l'accord, Je suis une Ange Déchus, je ne mérite ni de retourner du ciel, ni d'aller dans la bas-fond de la terre... je ne suis qu'une moins que rien. » elle baissa sa voix. Len fut très touché par cette histoire mais... malgré la peur de cette apparence, il se rappela de ses rêves, peu avant sa rencontre... « Alors...l'Ange qui perdait ses plumes, sa peau et qui regardait ses ailes devenir comme celle que tu as... c'était de toi que je rêvais, je te voyais souffrir, triste pour tes ailes qui noircissaient et se perdaient... » avait-il dit avant de cheminer vers la jeune femme.

''Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi allait-il vers moi ? Non, il ne doit pas, je n'ai pas le droit...'' pensa t-elle au début. ''Mais bien sûr que si j'ai le droit, je suis mon propre maître, je suis la seule qui puisse me dire quoi que se soit à présent !'' sûr d'elle elle se tourna vers son amour de toujours et le fixa dans les yeux. « Oui, c'était moi... » avoua t-elle pour finir. Len me regardait avec des yeux de déception, mais je sentit qu'au fond de lui son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne puisse le montrer. « Mon véritable prénom, je l'ai caché car pour un Ange Déchus, si un humain prononce le nom, alors le propriétaire du prénom sera obligé d'être à ses ordres et ceux pour toujours...le maître se verra aussi voir posséder les mêmes pouvoirs que son Ange...» elle marqua une pause, souffla, inspira et se décida. « Mon prénom est Rin, et à présent je vais te révéler une chose que je n'ai jamais dite à personne, seulement moi et les démons le savent, depuis que j'ai 7 ans, la personne que je contemplait, que j'aimais, que je voulais absolument être avec... » elle était hésitante, son cœur s'accélérer et son regard devint un peu plus tremblant. « La personne que j'aime du plus profond de mon âme... » elle ne pouvait pas le dire, c'était impossible, sa ne voulait pas sortir, et pourtant il fallait qu'elle le fasse ! C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et agréable l'envahir. Quand elle repris son calme, elle fut quand même tourmentée par Len, se dernier le serrait fort dans ses bras, ''pourquoi Len... pourquoi ?'' elle ferma les yeux et profita avant...

Son cœur frappait tellement fort en lui qu'il serait sur le point d'exploser, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Lui-même n'en était pas sûr, mais en tout les cas il l'apprécier, pour lui c'était bien plus qu'une amie, qu'une sœur... « Sache que même si tu est un ange...cela ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer. »

Elle se sentait.. heureuse, ''Il vient de dire quoi ?'' « Len... » gémit-elle. « J'ai une chose à t'avouer... Depuis que je t'ai vus en rêve, sa était comme un choc pour moi, mais j'ai commencer à apprécier ses formes en face de moi, puis je t'ai rencontrée et... je suis tombé amoureux de toi aux premiers instants... » il marqua une pause, plaça sa tête face à celle de Rin, toujours en la tenant dans ses bras.

Les deux amoureux se fixèrent longuement dans les yeux, l'une était surprise, l'autre gêné, Rin passa alors ses bras autour du cou de Len et approcha sa tête de la sienne. Les battements qui c'étaient affolés jusque là, se sont arrêtait et cognaient alors ensemble. Len était trop gêné face à cette situation, il tourna la tête mais Rin la remit en face et pris possession de ses lèvres. L'une avait les yeux fermé et l'autre avait ses yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il les ferma petit à petit et y répondit. Les deux interrompirent le baiser. « Len, s'il te plaît, dis mon nom. » lu demanda t-elle avec beaucoup d'affection. « Hé bien, toi merveilleuse jeune femme, accepterez-vous d'être à mon service toute ma vie ? » dit-il sur un ton plaisantin. « Bien sûr, c'est ce que je veux ! » répondit-elle avec euphorie. « Alors, désormais tu sera mienne, Rin. » le nom semblait résonner, dans le dos de Len apparut exactement la même paire d'ailes que Rin. Désormais, ils étaient ensemble, ils ne faisaient qu'un, les deux êtres allèrent vivre ensemble jusqu'à leurs morts, et même plus, bien au delà !


End file.
